Cae y resurge
by Lukita.Otaku
Summary: "Es hermoso."


La sangre en su boca. La dificultad que tenía para respirar. El dolor punzante en la cara y el hombro. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Es hermoso.

No estaba mintiendo. Por primera vez en su vida, no estaba mintiendo, ni así mismo ni a nadie.

Rodeó al caníbal con su brazos, notando la sorpresa y la relajación del otro. Puso la cabeza en su pecho. Escuchó su corazón latiendo. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer. Lo único que pudo sentir en la oscuridad fueron los brazos de Hannibal rodeándole, intentando protegerle del impacto con su cuerpo. Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua. No podía respirar.

* * *

Se despertó en una playa de rocas. Podía notar cómo una de ellas se le clavaba en la espalda y algo presionando su pecho. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, viendo cómo su ex psiquiatra le miraba, aliviado al ver que reaccionaba. Estaban vivos. Increíblemente vivos. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Will. ¿Puedes andar?

El moreno se incorporó como respuesta.

* * *

Caminaron durante horas. El dolor punzante de sus heridas le hacía ir más lento, pero no se paró ni durante un segundo. Acabaron alcanzando un pequeño motel de carretera cuando casi estaba amaneciendo. La mujer que atendía en recepción estaba tan borracha que apenas se dió cuenta de los dos hombres que le estaban pidiendo una habitación estaban cubiertos de sangre y empapados ni tampoco de que lo único que le habían dado como pago era un anillo de oro, que se había quitado el más bajo. Subieron a la habitación y vaciaron el botiquín en la cama de matrimonio que ocupaba gran parte de la sala. Hannibal le quitó la camisa a Will cuidadosamente y le desinfectó y vendó el hombro. El ex agente le miró y se dejó hacer, fijándose en cómo el lituano fruncía el ceño de una manera casi imperceptible, símbolo de concentración. El de ojos azules sonrió y le cogió el filo de la camiseta al otro. Poco después volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días. Y Will no se sentía culpable. Aquella parte de él que le decía, que le gritaba que eso estaba mal, que debía haber matado a Hannibal, que debía de volver con Molly, había desaparecido. Y se sentía bien consigo mismo. Oh, sí, se sentía bien. Seguía pensando que la sangre iluminada por la luz de la luna era hermosa, al igual que lo que Hannibal y él habían hecho al matar al Dragón. Miró por la ventana de la habitación, y sintió una mano en su hombro sano. Se giró y le miró. Hannibal estaba en una condición física tan buena que parecía que nunca le hubiesen disparado ni que se hubiese caído por un precipicio. El de pelo negro, sin embargo, tenía la cara levemente hinchada, con una gasa tapándole la cicatriz que había quedado del corte que le había hecho Dolarhyde y apenas podía mover el hombro. El psiquiatra murmuró algo, pero el otro no llegó a escucharlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ver al sol, rojo como la sangre, ocultarse.

* * *

Se habían cumplido ya tres semanas, y Will por fin podía mover el hombro. En cuanto Hannibal vio ese progreso, se fue durante casi todo el día. Llegó casi a medianoche, con dos bolsas blancas de plástico.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó el más joven.

\- Esto es una persona maleducada que ha hecho demasiadas preguntas.- señaló con la cabeza la bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda.- Y esta otra, es un plan. Cuando terminemos de cenar lo hablamos.

Will no preguntó más.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el lituano recogió la mesa y lo reemplazó todo por la otra bolsa de plástico. Se sentó frente al moreno y empezó a sacar papeles de ella.

\- ¿Qué has planeado?- Will levantó una ceja.

\- Al final no tuve la oportunidad de enseñarte Florencia.

La sonrisa del de ojos azules fue toda la respuesta que el otro necesitó para decidirse.

* * *

Cinco años después, el viento acariciaba la piel de un hombre sentado en una silla de mimbre, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Otro hombre, algo más mayor, se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón en aquella casa florentina. El de pelo más oscuro se levantó de la silla y le acarició suavemente con la mano libre el brazo al otro, que sonrió tímidamente. Un beso. Suave, dulce. Otro beso. Todas las luces de la casa encendidas, haciendo que el lugar pareciese un barco en medio del océano. Will apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal, que le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Respiró profundamente.

Sí. Esto es lo que Hannibal había querido siempre para él. Para los dos. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora comprendía por qué el otro se había empeñado tanto en transformarlo. Para mostrarle esto. Porque el lituano tenía un gusto muy refinado y le gustaban las cosas hermosas.

Y aquello, en efecto, lo era.


End file.
